infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Rock Light (Megaverse)
Rock Light (DLN-001), aka Mega Man, is one of the two Anchors for the Classic section of the Mega Man branch in Yggdrasil. It is a status he shares with his twin sister Roll Light as a result of the severe damage to his branch necessitating the use of two full Anchors instead of one. They share no spiritual connection beyond what is normal for siblings and are thus not 'Co-Anchors'. With the help of his father/creator, his sister, his older brother Blues, and a variety of friends and allies, he protects his universe from the mad scientist Dr. Albert W. Wily. Early Loop Activity Rock Light is different from most Anchors in a number of ways relating to his early Loop activity. For one, due to the corrupted nature of his home universe, he possesses memories of several attempts to start his universe looping, including memories of the event known throughout the Loops as 'The Crash'. In addition, he and his siblings are probably the first to get the 'Welcome to the Multiverse' speech on their 'first' Loop. The speech was from Sonic as a result of Hephaestus boosting the probability of activating the Loop by running it in tandem with Sonic's resulting in a variant of their baseline crossover event. In the end, their Loop was brought online and Rock began dealing with the repeating events of his life to the best of his ability. One of the things he did was arrange for a memorial service for the Loop lost during the Crash. Loop Gained Abilities Fused and Variant Loops allow Loopers to gain abilities beyond what would be accepted as normal. Rock Light has displayed the following abilities: *'Subspace Pocket:' an ability nearly every Looper learns, Rock can take an object and "hide it away" from the rest of the world. An item in a Subspace Pocket will remain there even if a loop resets unless the object in question is also Looping. *'Super Transformation:' Rock has acquired a super form similar to Sonic's as a result of tapping the Chaos Emeralds. *'Master Weapons:' In addition to his impressive baseline collection, Rock has acquired a number of Master Weapons that do not exist in any of the games he is featured in. Relationships *'Roll Light:' Rock's twin sister and the one who shares Anchor status for their universe with him. While she remained a housekeeper originally, she has taken to fighting alongside her brother most Loops and even filling in for him if he needs a break. They are often, but not always, looping together. *'Blues Light:' Rock's older brother and prototype. Due to some damage to his code in the activation Loop, he spends a lot of his time outside the Megaverse. While their relationship is less strained than in the baseline, that's not really saying much. *'Dr. Light:' Rock's creator and father figure. A brilliant scientist of incredible intelligence and ability who is driven to make the world a better place, no matter how many times he has to do it over. He's really good at getting most people to act reasonably. *'Waltz:' Waltz is a dangerously insane MLE. Rock tends to end up shooting her in the face when they clash. *'Sonic the Hedgehog:' Rock has an interesting bond with his fellow blue hero considering that they are opposites in so many ways. One could say they represent two sides of the same coin. *'Dr. Wily:' Rock's arch nemesis and a Dreamer rather than a looper. However, his bug-induced ability to at times randomly access memories of other Loops he existed in does create some interesting challenges for the blue bomber. References Mega Loops Compilationhttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/10094468/1/Mega-Loops Category:Characters Category:Anchor Category:Looper Category:Megaverse